Urban Warfare
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: One day all hell breaks loss when the people Flippy is working with turn on him, along with several government agencies closing in he may have to fight the bloodiest war yet, an Urban War. Chapter 3 is out.
1. Chapter 1

"EVERY LAST ONE!" Flippy cried as he cut out Toothy's guts, steaming in his hand "Stupid fuckers… Thinking that THEY can kill ME?" screamed Flippy. He was in a hospital, he knew because he woke up in a morgue. Most thought him dead but they were wrong, dead wrong. Flippy had killed every nurse, doctor even patient there and he did it by just simply using stealth, when there were a few left he went on a rampage and decided to strike fear into their hearts, it fed him.

One doctor tried to use the entrance doors but Flippy had them all locked down, the doctor wasn't just full of fear but sadness to, all he had to do was just check if the 'patient' had a heartbeat, which he did.

Flippy left the morgue after butchering his last victim and went out the front door of the hospital 'Damnit can't go like this' Flippy thought as he was covered in blood. He went back inside and washed, afterwards he got dressed in a patients normal clothing and went outside, it was night time.

"Huh?" Flippy said to himself as he felt a lump in one of the pockets, he searched around and saw there was a mobile phone. He thought for a moment then dialled a number in, at first there was the simple bleep he got, then it shot to life.

"Uh…Hello?" came a tired voice. "Yes hello… It's me!" Flippy laughed down the phone, which made the other persons spine grow cold. "I thought you were dead…" "You thought I was, but I am very alive you see, after I was shot several times not one went through a vital organ OR the head… It's a miracle I've lived though, what with all of the blood they had to drain" "…Well…I did not expect this" "Well do not expect me to kill you anytime soon, however, please get yourself some more men… I'd love a good fight in a while. Not tonight of course but hey! Next week or so" Flippy hung up the line.

"Stupid fucking Nutcase, why did Nutty have to be the one to order the hit? Oh well, at least I'm alive" Flippy said to himself as he dialled a number for a taxi.

After the taxi took him to his secure safe house he went in and had something to eat, he then went to bed to sleep the day away.

He woke up to a bright and beautiful morning, he yawned and stretched and made himself breakfast, afterwards he got a shotgun, a couple of grenades and went for a walk outside. However someone was watching him "So… This is the fella?" asked one person "Yes; the other responded' responsible for the deaths of 58 doctors patients and nurses as well as countless others" "You have to be fucking kidding me here!" said the watcher again, he had a soprano styled voice which the other seemed to be getting off on. "You know for how old he is he sure keeps himself well. I wonder if he has a big dick" "Sterling? What are you-" "I like big dicks okay?" she quickly snapped back her binoculars and off they went.

Flippy walked down an alley way meeting a couple of people "HEY! Are you the guy? Flippy?" said a person who walked out of the shadows. 'A typical wise guy' Flippy thought. "Yes" Flippy said back quickly. "For what you did to our men yesterday, in the hospital, this deal of truce is off" the gangster then held up a 9mm "Fine by me" Flippy said as he prepared to fight.

* * *

Just a little idea that came to me one day.

Next chapter has the fight sequence and such, may have to bump it to an M if I feel like putting in extra detail to character deaths and such.


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy quickly got his shotgun out and shot the first gangster in the head. Pieces of brains. Blood and skull littered the alley. Flippy shot the second in the stomach and due to the power of the shotgun his guts came flying out onto the ground, the wise guy soon fell to the ground too. Flippy threw a grenade at the third who was hiding behind a sidewall and it went off sending little pieces of him everywhere. The explosion rang through the alley and the streets.

Meanwhile in a small luxurious office…

"Tell them I don't want the shipment but the money! No? FUCK YOU THEN" Nutty slammed the phone down and snorted another line of Pixie Stix. "Uh sir…" came a muffled voice outside his office door "WHAT?" Nutty shouted "It's me, you know Cuddles?" "Oh right! Well come in" Cuddles opened the office door to see his boss snorting Pixie Stix "Wait… You're snorting this again?" "MAYBE? WHAT BUISNESS OF IT IS YOURS HUH?" "Jeez you gotta lay off that stuff! And Nutty is a fucking stupid name" "So is Cuddles, Lester" "Don't you dare Nutty-" "I think I hit a nerve" he interrupted. "Lester the Molester… Suits you" "OH! Whatever anyway the shipment of drugs…. Uh Pixie Stix?" Cuddles said as he noticed a paper on Nuttys desk, it read '1000 grams of Pixie Stix candy' "Yes" said nutty. "What the fuck? We are paying this money, this much money for sweets?" "Of course" "Right well don't blame me if your money goes down the shitter" "HAHA! YEAH! FUCK ME!" Nutty screamed. "Fuck this" cuddles said as he left the room" LESTER THE MOLESTER!" Nutty continued screaming.

Flippy was walking down the streets of the worst neighbourhood around in the little town he lived in.

He looked around and saw a drug den, an abandoned apartment to be precise. "I could some target practice" Flippy said to himself.

He went down a small alleyway leading to a back entrance to the building, he went around and saw a drug dealer harassing a woman. "Just gimme your damn purse and I'll go lady!" said the dealer, sporting a green hoodie that covered his face. "AAH! HELP!" suddenly the woman heard a muffled gag then a cough, she looked up to see a red liquid going down the side of his hood and then a blade tore through it.

"Who?" before she could mutter another word the blade entered her stomach, ripping through her soft flesh as blood ran down her trousers to the ground. Flippy took the knife out and stabbed her again in the neck this time, prompting a small gush of blood at first. He took the knife out and proceeded into the building, as soon as he entered the door he saw another hoodie. He snuck up behind him and grabbed a nearby pipe, he swung it overhead and it cracked the dealers head open, he then swung it once more and the dealers head blew open. Flippy was satisfied and went on "Hey Maurice? We need another needle here" Flippy heard someone say. He let them into the room without interruption "Maurice? Maurice you alright?" the unsure druggy said. Flippy got the pipe and swung it downward and he swung so powerfully that the pipe was embedded in the druggy's skull. He then went up a stairway leading to the upper levels of the drug den. He entered the door ahead of him and inside where a couple of drug dealers. He grabbed his knife and stabbed the first in the back and stole his concealed gun, he shot 2 other drug dealers before another fired his gun, Flippy took note of this and got to cover he looked around the corner and fired a shot into the mans head, and blood splashed against the wall behind him. Flippy ran towards the door across the hall and noticed a Molotov cocktail. He picked it up and went into the next room, in there, there was nothing but a faint signal from an old TV then Flippy heard a voice "…Blow it up" then an explosion went off. The building started to collapse but Flippy jumped out a nearby window in time and escaped, he landed safely on a pair of garbage bags in a dumpster, he then blacked out, sleeping the night away.


	3. The Conscience

Flippy looked up at the pink and red sky, all on fire, the clouds dancing in their slow rhythm, the world keeps spinning, so does his beating head.

He awoke to a low giggling sound and for a moment, he thought he had gone insane, that was until he saw a green figure, roughly his height and build, stand before him.

"_Well, well, isn't this a motherfuckin' shame of a man? Always killing and beating and as such he cannot contain himself to even a fucking bomb blast? Damn, you are one cold hearted motherfucking killing machine!"_

"Huh?" Flippy wondered, who was this man, and why did he look just like…Well, himself.

"_You don't know, man? Shit, and to think those days in the fucking army wised you up, all young and nubile, fresh meat waiting to be carved by some stupid nigger ape skin to fucking bone, and yet you don't even recognize your own fucking self? Jesus, those Mafia cats really fucked you up, huh?"_

At first Flippy was thinking as to whether or not shoot this man, or hear what he has to say, neither way, he let the man talk.

"_Fuck, even now you're thinking of how to dispose of me! Calm down now, after all, you don't wanna go snapping your own neck now, do yah? Yeah! That's right! I'm your conscience!_

_Remember when the fucking Tiger General shot that Vietnam kid in the stomach? Remember him laughing as the kids steaming guts and writhing organs fell to the floor? Remember the kid trying to scream only to have his head caved in?"_

To add insult to injury, in Flippys mind anyway, his so called "conscience" turned into the little boy himself, only his organs were bubbling into some sort of black fluid, to make it worse, Flippy could smell the putrid offal smacking against his face.

"Jesus" Flippy stumbled backward, not knowing whether to scream or run or just hide.

_You were good at running, I'll give you that! One nuclear bomb later and BAM! Your old mate Jackson has half his face missing and his legs are melting, while you escaped with nothing but a broken left arm, an insatiable need to kill, and a piece of metal impaled right between your eyes, how you lived is a miracle, I'll say that much, but God you are a messed up killer"_

'Killer' Flippy thought.

Before he had more thinking his so called "conscience" disappeared in a puff of smoke, followed by a mock laugh.

Flippy contemplated whether or not he wanted a conscience, did he want a voice of right an wrong? Or did he just want to go on killing and maiming those in his way? Before he could strike his own questions with an answer, he suddenly felt all the pain of the bomb blast, he could feel that his calf was fractured, he would have just limped back home, but no, a man in a suit approached him, carrying what appeared to be, a needle. In one swift move the man in the suit stabbed Flippy in the arm and blackness soon took over the Veterans sight.

"_This is going to be one long night ahead of you, Sleeping Beauty"_

His conscience mocked.

Flippy awoke to a bright light, more specifically, a surgeons light. It took him a few seconds to register he was in a hospital bed, he looked around the room with groggy eyes and saw 3 doctors one was leaving the room while another was busy mixing some sort of concoction. He had a feel around and noticed he wasn't tied down, tired as he was, he had the energy to get up, he just needed the moment to strike.

The doctor nearest to him, to which in his view, was a brown bear with a white lab coat and black trousers, walked away to a table full of papers, all marked with the word "Flippy" stamped over them, he didn't call over, instead, he silently got up from his bed, making sure the sheets wouldn't make such a sound and saw a set of surgical equipment jut to his left. Already he contemplated a plan.

"_What? Grab a scalpel and stab him in the neck before he turns around, then run to the other and stab him repeatedly, then wait for the other guy to come back and snap his neck so you can wear a costume without blood? Sure, if that's how you work."_

Damn conscience. Needless to say, Flippy did just that.

He stabbed the first in the neck before he turned and as for the second doctor he lunged at him and stabbed him in the neck before he could scream, blood was falling in a small stream into Flippys face.

He left the blade in and waited for the next doctor to come back, as expected, the other doctor would see his dead colleagues, lying there, that's when Flippy crept behind him and snapped his neck.

He undressed the man and got into his clothes, surprisingly, they fitted him like a glove. He then crept out towards the exit which was just facing him but before he could go he saw a man in a suit, the same one, carrying a rifle.

Flippy examined it in the split second he was standing, looked clean, could kill him, wasn't going to jam or misfire. He readied as the bullet struck him, but it was all a false sense of danger, it was just a dart, implanted he soon felt more darkness coat his vision, and again, he was out.


End file.
